


The Detective and his Thief

by ddugeun



Category: NCT (Band), 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Gen, Jaemin as Kaito Kid, M/M, Renjun as Kudou Shinichi, and jeno just enjoys laughing at renjun's misfortune, can be read as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddugeun/pseuds/ddugeun
Summary: “You -” Renjun cut himself off to heave in a large gulp of air as he tried to stand up straight, “this isn’t a joke, Kid,”The sharp grin on the thief's face dulled into something softer, “oh, Mr Detective, I never joke about anything,” within a blink of an eye his expression transformed again into something mischievous.“Especially when it comes to you.”-Or, Renjun as Conan/Shinichi, and Jaemin as Kaito Kid.(you don't need to have read or watched detective conan to understand this!)





	The Detective and his Thief

**Author's Note:**

> so UHHH hi? i'm back after almost three years???? lol... anyway!
> 
> this has been sat in my docs for almost a whole year. i'm still not over jaemin dressing up as kaito for sm's halloween party. 
> 
> for anyone who doesn't know detective conan - conan/shinichi is a high school detective who is Very Smart and solves murder cases/mysteries, etc. kid is a thief who steals jewels and enjoys messing around with the police force at any chance he gets, by playing pranks on them or out smarting them in absolutely everything. he's the only person who's always one step ahead of conan/shinichi, which gives them an interesting dynamic! 
> 
> i know that's pretty vague, but that's the very brief gist of their roles and relationship. the show is extremely ridiculous and absolutely amazing. 
> 
> i'm VERY rusty at writing and i tried my hardest to fill out my rough draft from last year but... yeah. it's absolute trash but it's also one in the morning right now.
> 
> unbeta'd, so if you spot any mistakes please let me know! thank you, and enjoy!! (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*~

The wind around them howled as they stood on the rooftop in a temporary stalemate. Kid knew Renjun couldn’t ( _ wouldn’t _ ) do anything to him now, so he waited for Renjun to catch his breath so they could continue their chase.

“COME BACK HERE, KID!” Renjun yelled. The intimidating aura he was going for was dampened due to the fact he was keeled over, hands on his knees, and panting so hard his vision was fading in and out. Even without looking he knew Kid was standing proudly on top of the rooftop ledge.

“Nu-uh, Mr Detective! Where’s the fun in that?” Kid replied, his sharp grin adding fuel to the ever growing fury that Renjun felt.

“You -” Renjun cut himself off to heave in a large gulp of air as he tried to stand up straight, “this isn’t a joke, Kid,”  
The sharp grin on the thief's face dulled into something softer, “oh, Mr Detective, I never joke about anything,” within a blink of an eye his expression transformed again into something mischievous.  
“Especially when it comes to you.”

Renjun blinked owlishly, his fatigue forgotten as something heavy stirred in the pit of his stomach. He opened his mouth to respond, he wasn’t even sure what words he was going to say yet, when Kid cut him off anyway.

“I’ll be seeing you, Mr Detective! Don’t go cheating on me with other phantom thieves!” Kid grinned cheekily and threw up a peace sign before falling backwards off the rooftop. 

Renjun would’ve been more shocked if this didn’t happen every single time they met. The first instance had almost given him a heart attack - the last thing he’d seen of the cloaked figure that night was a soft blur of white and the glint of his monocle as he’d fallen back off the roof of a 25 story building. Renjun’s whole body had gone cold, and he sprinted as fast as he could to the edge to look down, terrified at what he might see. Instead, he saw the figure gliding off with a makeshift paraglider made out of the cape from his costume. It was completely ridiculous - straight out of a comic book villain design - but the sight had mesmerized Renjun. 

But he’d still be lying if the sight still didn’t make his body freeze with the thought of ‘ _ what if _ ’.

\--

“Good morning everyone!” their tutor exclaims from the front of the class. Her eyes are wide and bright, hands clasped in excitement for some reason. 

Jeno groans from beside him, loud enough for Renjun to hear but quiet enough as to not disturb their tutor. He doesn’t say anything else, but Renjun knows what he’s thinking - it’s way too early for this.

“We have a new student starting with us today,” their tutor pauses, clearly elated at the suspense building in the classroom. “Jaemin, could you come in please?”

Everyone turns to their right to watch as the door opens, a brown haired boy strolling in. Renjun focuses in on him, trying to take in as much as he can.

Renjun’s eyes flicker to different parts of him, absorbing and analysing as much as he could. It was a habit passed down from his dad. Some people found it about as entertaining as a party trick, and others felt it was pretentious. It wasn’t something he could just turn off, his brain kicking into auto-pilot trying to figure things out as quickly and logically as possible. The thoughts were like bullet points compiling into a list as it painted a surface image of what type of person they were - or, at least the persona they were showing to the rest of the outside world.

Grey blazer sat haphazardly on his shoulders - vibe of ‘put together while also seeming as if he put in no effort.’ Cares about his appearance? 

A white button shirt half tucked in - to look smart while also casual. 

Definitely cares about his appearance. 

Medium wash jeans that accentuate his long legs. 

The thin wire framed glasses perched on the edge of his nose: fake lenses. Care about useless accessories.

Shoulders set firmly, but not tense. Laidback. Carefree.

Slim build but there’s an underlying note of strength, confidence and grace in his steps - a gymnast maybe? 

Kind eyes - caring, passionate, charming.  _ Very  _ charming.

Renjun pauses his thinking when that last point springs to mind. He’s not really sure what to do with that information. He watches the new student lift his hand up to push his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose, fingers poised and clearly used to the action. He hums absentmindedly, letting his eyes trail up and down the lithe figure as he makes his way to the space next to their tutor. 

“You’re drooling,” Jeno hisses from beside him.

“I am  _ not _ ,” Renjun responded lightning fast, still not taking his eyes off the new student. There’s something at the back of his mind, a flash of recognition as to where he’s seen these mannerisms before. Even just the way the guy takes a step forward - so smooth it’s almost like he’s gliding - makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up. 

For once in his life, Renjun stops thinking for a second. 

The new student is finally stood by their tutor, and there’s a faint grin on his face as he surveys the class. His deep brown eyes work their way up the rows in the class, until they finally meet Renjun’s. Their gazes locked for a split second. Renjun feels his breath catch in his throat, goosebumps rippling up his arms. He feels like he’s being back into a corner, being taken apart and put back together with a mere glance like he’s being all figured out in one go. He grits his teeth and glares. The student merely deepens his smirk and carries on looking around the room as if nothing ever happened.

Renjun lets out the breath he was holding, though it comes out shaky. He’s never one to back down, but he finds himself staring at his desk; reluctant to look back up again.

He feels Jeno nudge him with his elbow from beside him, “what’s wrong?”

“I think… he’s challenging me.” Renjun mutters.

“Renjun…” Jeno groans quietly, still mindful of their tutor talking at the front of the class, “not everyone wants to fight you for your detective title!”

“No! Not like that, it’s just…”

“Just?”

“I… don’t know.” Renjun finally replies, clenching his fists.

Going by Jeno’s stunned silence, he wasn’t expecting that answer. Renjun always had an answer, even from the most mundane questions to the most obscure ones. He’s always got facts, trivia and general knowledge on his side. 

“Eh  _ hem _ ,” a voice says in an imitation of someone clearing their throat. 

Renjun’s head shoots up - how did he not even notice someone had walked up right in front of them?!

It’s the new student. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but Miss Jung told me to come and sit with you guys while you were busy gossiping.” his voice is deeper than Renjun expected, but it’s not gravelly either. It’s just… smooth, like the rest of his persona.

Jeno’s the first one to speak after their shocked pause, clearing his throat: “Cool,” he begins, not even bothering to say that they weren’t actually gossiping, “I’m Lee Jeno, and this is -”

“Huang Renjun. I know.” the guy smiles down at him, having not even once glancing at Jeno while he was speaking.

“I’m Na Jaemin,” he holds out a hand in what Renjun assumes is an offer for a handshake. He hesitantly lifts up his hand, suspicion clear in his eyes, when with a flick of a wrist there’s suddenly a red rose clasped between Jaemin’s finger tips.

“Wh-” Renjun exclaims, flinching back in his seat. He can hear Jeno howling with laughter, slapping the desk so hard his palms must be stinging. 

“Take the rose, Renjun!” one of their classmate’s yell. Like a chain reaction, the whole class begins to laugh and wolf whistle. Renjun can feel his face burning, the warmth even reaching from the tips of his ears to the base of his neck. He knows the reason behind their incessant cheering; most people who know Renjun, or even just know of his reputation, would revel in anything to do with putting him in his place. But Renjun has enough self respect to know that his place - where that might be at the #1 rank of his entire school in test scores, or as the protege of Seoul’s Crime Division - is well deserved.

He huffs and snatches the rose out of Jaemin’s hand and places it down on his desk. He wanted to slam it down for effect, but holds back. As... embarrassed as he was, he didn’t want to damage the rose - it was a beautiful deep red, almost black, with a scent so fragrant he could still smell it even when it was away from his face.

“So… is this seat taken?” Jaemin asks as if nothing had ever happened, but the grin on his face says otherwise. 

“Yep,” Renjun popped the p as he reached down for his bag which was by his feet and placed it on the seat directly next to him, “someone’s already sitting there.”

Jaemin sighs overdramatically, “guess I’ll have to sit here then.” 

Renjun can feel his eyes widening as he watches Jaemin perch at the side of his desk, his butt on top of his work sheets, crumpling them as he wiggles around to get comfortable. His long legs stretch out in front of him, going underneath Jeno’s desk in an attempt to take up as much room as humanly possible. 

“Wh- what are you doing?!” Renjun yells, his eyebrows scrunching up angrily. “You’re ruining my maths homework!”

Jaemin peers over his shoulder to look down at the desk as if he hadn’t noticed the worksheets before. 

“A great price to pay for no seats, I’m sure.” Jaemin replies, nodding sagely at his own words.

“Fine!” Renjun says, grabbing his bag from the seat and throwing it back down by his feet, “have your seat! Just get off my homework!”

Jaemin laughs, his head thrown back as his adam’s apple bobs up and down his throat. Renjun grits his teeth, fighting off another full body blush.

“Damn, he really got you there, huh?” Jeno says smugly after Jaemin has finally sat down at his desk.

“Shut  _ up _ ,” Renjun whines, hiding his face in his hands.

“Guess there really is someone else who the Great Detective can’t handle!” Jeno chuckles.

“I said shut -”

“Oh? And who might be this other  _ someone _ ?” Jaemin asks. 

They both look over and see Jaemin resting his chin on his palm, eyes wide with interest and eyebrows arched.

“No one.” Renjun says at the same time Jeno says “Kid.”

Jaemin’s eyebrows arch even higher, “Kid? The phantom thief? The best magician ever?”

Renjun groans, “don’t tell me you’re also a Kid fan.”

Jeno squawks in protest, “Kid deserves fans, you uncultured -!”

“I guess you could say that,” Jaemin replies, grinning again, “as a magician myself he’s definitely something to aspire to.”

“You aspire to be like that  _ criminal _ ? A menace? Someone who wastes police time? A total pest who  _ never  _ leaves me alone?! Not much to aspire to, the way I see it!” Renjun says, his voice getting angrier as the list went on, his breath coming out uneven. 

Something in Jaemin’s expression flickers, making the spark in his eyes dim slightly. It doesn’t last long - Renjun’s even unsure it happened at all or just his imagination. Maybe he’s projecting.

“Well, I suppose I’ve already ticked a few off the list.”

Renjun furrows his eyebrows at the tone of Jaemin’s voice, not sure of what he means.

“I-”

Miss Jung claps loudly, startling everyone into focus again.

“Form is now over, please make your way to your first class of the day! I hope everyone has a great day!”

The room is filled with the screeches of chairs being pushed back over the linoleum and the chatter starts back up again. 

“Well,” Jaemin stands from his seat fluidly, arms stretching out in front of him. “I’ll be seeing you later. Make sure you keep my rose safe, Renjun!”

Jaemin exits the classroom the polar opposite way he had first entered it - a whirlwind of sound and movement, the door slamming behind him.

“What the fuck just happened,” Renjun asks to no one in particular. 

“Na Jaemin, I guess,” is all Jeno says in reply. 

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone is interested in me writing a continuation, i'd really love to know! i'm only posting it as a one-shot for now bc i spent so long on it, and i wanted to publish it in case even one person enjoys it!
> 
> (p.s it felt weird calling him kaito kid bc he's not Actually the character, which is why i just left it at kid. i could've used his official korean name which is 'gwedo kid', but it just doesn't have the same vibe.)


End file.
